The present invention relates generally to a card transporter and display, and more particularly to a sheet of flexible material which can releasably retain an array of trading card holders.
Trading cards have been in existence for many years. They have been available for sale directly or as premiums associated with other merchandise. Up until recently, trading card collections and collectors have generally been the province of youngsters, and the occasional adult. That has changed. Today, there are serious trading card collectors of all ages who collect premium trading cards. Because of the costs involved, collectors have become more sophisticated and they are likely to purchase trading card holders so that trading cards themselves are not touched by bare hands.
The problem with these holders is that they take up a lot of space and it is difficult to show off one's collection. Also, many collectors travel from trade show to trade show as exhibitors. It takes time to set up and break down a display booth. With existing exhibits, there is always the chance that a trading card may be misplaced and never seen by the public, or worse, lost during the frequent packing and unpacking. Also, there are many people who identify with a particular sport or team. Trading cards may be incidental to them, yet important enough to warrant prominent display in a rec room, or den, for example.
There is a need for a device which can be used to transport, store, and display trading cards in an attractive and easily discerned manner.